Conventionally, a lead-acid battery has a housing with a plurality of cells, each generating approximately 2.1 volts, connected in series to provide a desired battery voltage. For example, six cells generally form a 12 V battery. In an even cell number battery wherein cells are connected in series, the battery has two terminal posts positioned near the same edge. The arrangement results in terminals arranged near the same edge of the battery because of the series connection locations alternating from front to back for each series connected cell. To explain in more detail, each cell includes a number of positive and negative plates, each plate having a tab rising from its top and positioned off-center. The plates are stacked in an alternating fashion, so that all the tabs for plates of the same polarity are lined up with each other, but not with the tabs of the opposite polarity plates. Separators are provided between each plate in order to prevent direct physical contact between plates of opposite polarity. Both the positive and negative plates are connected at the top by separate cast-on-straps that are welded to the tabs. One strap connects the plates of one polarity near the front of the housing and another strap connects the plates of opposite polarity near the back of the housing. Adjacent cells are connected in series to each other by vertical extensions connected to the straps, known as flags or tombstones, that are welded to each other though openings in the housing.
When an odd number of cells is required for the desired voltage, connecting the cells in the customary manner described above results in the terminal posts being positioned near opposite corners of the battery. This creates problems in manufacturing and presents problems with existing venting and valve systems.